


Danny Boy

by Secret_Glances



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Family, New 52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Glances/pseuds/Secret_Glances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...I love you so.</p><p>Tim Drake is not the only one who remembers the old universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny Boy

All he ever wanted was the best for his son.

 

Tim had been his world since that very day Janet’s eyes looked back at him – curious, and ready for a challenge. Eyes that he had loved since the day he met Janet, and now could only love more.

 

He loves Tim so much.

 

There’s so much he would never tell his son. Such as how he had always known in his heart that he was destined for greater things than he could ever give. When he looks at him, he sees the world’s future. He sees someone who has the power to make real differences. He sees a boy who would someday become a man, but not because of his mind, but because of his _heart_. A heart full of dreams, and a thirst for brighter days for everyone.

There’s so much he would never tell his son, but what he made sure to never let his son

forget…

 

**_“I’m proud of you.”_ **

 

Because he never wants to make the mistake of Tim not knowing how happy he’s made him, and how much he loves him.

 

He loves Tim so much.

He’s always been proud.

Tim needs to know that.

 

He would never tell Tim how when he looks at him, he knows if he looks away Tim will already be too far to reach. Because he knows that Tim needs to run as far as he can to better things and better days.

 

He wants for Tim to stay with him and Janet forever. He wants Tim to be there at the breakfast table every morning, and at night for dinner. He wants Tim to join all the sports teams, and he wants to come cheer for every single one until the boy is red faced embarrassed. He wants to play chess with Tim after church on Sundays and feel the defeat of the young genius. He wants to walk in on Tim in Janet’s arms listening to a child’s story he’s too old for, and has already heard a dozen times over. He wants to watch Tim go to college and come home with a nice girl who’s also majoring in computer science. He wants to see Tim come home at Christmas with a duffel bag full of clothes for Janet to wash. He wants Tim to stay forever, and ever. He wants Tim to stay _home_ with him.

 

Just stay home.

And he knows Tim would, if he would only ask.

But he can’t.

Because he knows, Tim is destined for greater things.

He knows where Tim _needs_ to be.

He knows it this time.

He also knows Tim just wants to stay home.

He knows Tim remembers how much it hurts.

He knows Tim is afraid to risk the pain all over again.

He knows Tim doesn’t want to know what it’s like ever again.

Tim just wants to stay home too.

 

Forever and ever.

 

So he has to push him as far as he can, and let him know…

 

_“You have the chance to be something like I never was…I want you to know…it’s okay to_ _want_ _more.”_

_“And I want you to know – no grade, no trophy, nothing I’ve ever done or will do – will_ _mean_ _more than having you as_ _my_ _father.”_

 

…even if it kills him.

 

But hopefully…maybe _this time_ …

_“I’ve spoken to your parents. They are very shaken up – as you can imagine. They care for you very deeply.”_

_“And I nearly got them_ _killed_ _while playing boy detective. Do you think I don’t know that, Batman?”_

 

… **It won’t**.

 

“Jack, what are you watching?”

 

“Red Robin is leading a team of teenaged superheroes.”

 

He knows it in her half smile, her fighting eyes, and frail hands, what she really wants to say –What he wants to say. Things like I wish we could be a family. I wish we could go home. I wish he were home with us. I love him. I miss him. I want him home. I want him to come home.

 

Tim, just come home.

 

But instead, all she can say is…

 

“I see.”

 

…and all he’ll say is…

 

“I hope they do some good.”

 

…because it hurts to say what’s on their minds, and always will be. It hurts to know what they can never have, and it’s too painful to think of what could have been. It hurts to know, it hurts his heart so much more than anything he’s ever known…

 

His son will never come home. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to practice 'Londonderry Air', and my professor was really disappointed to find I performed it without making an emotional impact. He said i had to try again. So, I knew the only way I could really feel the music was to connect a story to it, and I thought about the meaning to the song and realized I could make a story of how Jack feels about losing Tim.  
> Then it made me really sad and now I love this piece.  
> So I wrote this to help myself connect to the piece more.


End file.
